Adolfo Herrera
President Adolfo Herrera was the victim in Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition). Profile Adolfo was the President of Luzaguay. He had brown eyes, graying black hair, and a mustache. Before his death, Adolfo wore a midnight blue, crimson and gold suit adorned with stars as well as a medal and a crimson sash, and a matching cap with the Luzaguayan symbol on it. Murder details Adolfo was found in his office with a gunshot wound between his eyes. The body was sent to Grace, she confirmed it was the gunshot wound that killed him. The gunshot itself was caused by a sniper rifle, one that according to Jonah, was difficult to handle and required a lot of skill to shoot with such accuracy, skills that are easily obtainable from the military. This meant the killer had military training. After investigating the nearby surveillance post again, a sniper rifle was found in an army bag. The rifle was sent to Jonah, and he confirmed that it was the murder weapon. Unfortunately, the killer had wiped it down clean, but he noticed some small scratch marks on it. At first he had trouble determining what they were, but then he suddenly realized what they were. He remembered when he had taken Marina out to a shooting range on a date previously, and she had kept complaining that her earrings had kept catching against her rifle. It was similar in that case, since that was what caused the scratches on the murder weapon. This meant that the killer wore earrings. Relationship with suspects Adolfo had become friends with Francisco Ramirez over 30 years prior during his reign as a politician. Adolfo's presidential campaign and tenure was massively supported by SOMBRA and so the country was essentially SOMBRA-controlled. Francisco became Adolfo's butler before he realized that he had turned into a dictator. To ensure order, Adolfo's government authorized Pedro Torres's militia, "Los Patriotas", to do "whatever was necessary". However, Adolfo had recently disbanded the militia as they were getting out of hand. His Vice-President, Valentina Silva, was planning a coup d'etat so she would get the presidency. The rebellion led by Sebastian Morales was planning to bomb City Hall to incite a revolution to overthrow Adolfo. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Valentina. After denying involvement, Valentina admitted to the crime. Adolfo's regime excluded the elderly from public benefits like medicine, as they were considered a waste of resources. Valentina could not stand her mother's death after she had become elderly and ill. Blaming Adolfo, she sniped him from the surveillance post to take power and ensure common well-being. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 30 years in jail for the murder of Adolfo Herrera. Trivia *Adolfo's character is based upon a number of different dictators: **His name seems to have been inspired by Führer of Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler. **His physical appearance seems to have been inspired by Soviet Union leader Joseph Stalin. **His alias, "Beloved Leader", is similar to the one used by North Korea's supreme leader, Kim Jong-il, which was "Dear Leader". Case appearances *Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Case #46 of World Edition; mentioned) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery AHerrera.png|Adolfo's body. ValentinaBehindBars.png|Valentina Silva, Adolfo's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:SOMBRA allies